


The Culling of the Fold

by xahra99



Series: Monster Ballads [6]
Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-28 03:34:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20419226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xahra99/pseuds/xahra99
Summary: The people of Sodom were wicked exceedingly, and sinners against the Lord...Campbell no longer knows if he wants to have him or have her or have them both. Explicit. M/M with non-con elements. Complete.





	The Culling of the Fold

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I'm going to break with convention and put the notes-and the warning-squarely at the start on this one. This is a nasty little story based on a nasty little song. It’s inspired by a mention of Foe Yay (read, attraction between mortal enemies) between Tommy and Campbell on an online forum, and started life as my I-hate-Birmingham-so-much Campbell fic Carrickfergus before I refused to spend any more time in Campbell’s twisted psyche. Abandon all hope, all ye who enter here. My intention was not to disrespect, and any mistakes are entirely my own.

_Birmingham, 1919_

“My initials on your backside,” Shelby smirks. “Now that’s quite an image.”

Campbell’s hand shakes, just a little. He jams his fists into his pockets, skin clammy from more than just the steam. The laundry smells of opium and sex. It makes his skin crawl, and though he leaves the meeting with the upper hand he can’t erase the image of Shelby’s arse from his mind.

Campbell’s never been one for men, though he makes a note of those who do. It’s useful information. He has taken a few for himself. There are always situations where threats and beatings aren’t quite enough but bending a man across a table will break him. A soldier uses his weapon as his master wills it. 

He wonders if Shelby did, in the trenches. He’s heard the Army gave them pills to dull the soldiers’ senses and prevent them finding pleasure. He doesn’t believe it. Most effective sedatives leave men too drugged to fight. 

Campbell wants to shut Shelby’s lying gypsy mouth for good. He wants to possess him entirely, have Shelby realise how completely he’s been beaten. He wants-

Campbell curls his hands into fists. He does his best to ignore his mental image of Shelby stripped and naked, mouth ready for his cock. He thinks of Grace instead. The image does the trick. As soon as he’s inside his lodgings he unfastens his belt without bothering to take off his gloves and spends inside the slick leather.

He doesn’t sleep well.

He hasn’t slept well since arriving in the city, and he blames one man for that.

It seems bitterly inevitable that Grace would leave him for Shelby. Campbell rages even as he plots to bring Shelby down for good. His thoughts turn to the Bible as he plans his revenge, but there’s one passage in particular that lodges in his mind like a stone in his shoe.

_The people of Sodom were wicked exceedingly, and sinners against the Lord._

Campbell hates himself for wanting Grace. He hates Thomas Shelby for his insolence, and he hates her for driving him to this. But when the bartender tells him that Shelby and Grace left together Campbell dismisses the men with a choked voice and follows them to Grace’s lodgings in the dark.

He sees them there, upstairs, together. Hears low voices, snatches of music. Bare skin glimpsed through parted curtains.

Campbell leans against the wall and fumbles with his belt.

They shouldn’t be doing this here, not with the window open, where anyone could see.

He recalls the night as a slideshow of feverish images. Grace’s lips parted, an ecstatic Madonna, eyelashes damp on her cheek. Shelby’s lithe muscled body scrawled with tattoos, lamplight gleaming from his shaved scalp. Her fists clenched round the brass bedstead, so tightly her knuckles show through skin. His hand splayed on her pale back, fingers spread possessively wide.

Campbell watches, and he no longer knows if he wants to fuck him or fuck her or fuck them both.

“_Take him by the teeth_

_Get him down on his knees_

_With your hands all shaking_

_That’ll teach him how to take it_.”

The Decemberists- Culling of the Fold


End file.
